Pokemon Trainer Red
by AliasDreamer
Summary: I set out to help at home. When I got to the world, I saw it had so much to offer me... and so much to take from me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and other corresponding companies.

_**Pokemon Trainer Red Prologue: Champion**_

A single step.

This begins my march to the champion.

His green eyes brighten expectantly.

"Hey!"

His smile shows with unwavering confidence.

Pokemon League Grand Champion.

Pokemon Master.

Green Oak.

"I was looking forward to seeing you Red!"

I was never any good with my neighbor Green.

He's always been my opposite.

"My rival should be strong to keep me sharp!"

Active and outgoing Green,

Silent and kept to myself me.

Green traveled frequently and loved to research,

I helped at home and loved games.

"While working on the Pokedex, I looked all over for powerful Pokemon!"

Green was the technician who made calculated choices,

I was the lucky one who learned on the spot.

"Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokemon type!"

Chosen by Professor Oak for his special project Green,

"And now!"

Circumstances sent me.

"I'm the Pokemon League champion!"

The bright sun Green,

"Red!"

The hidden moon me.

"Do you know what that means?"

He was the complete opposite of me, so I was never any good with him.

We had nothing in common.

We were only neighbors who never spoke.

Our futures were never meant to intersect.

Our colors don't mix well.

We never really knew each other.

"I'll tell you!"

However, our paths did cross.

Our goals intersected, so it was inevitable.

Green and I are rivals.

"I am the most powerful trainer in the world!"

I don't say anything.

I don't have to.

My red eyes glare at him behind black hair.

I pull my hat over my eyes.

Two pokeballs are thrown into the arena.

And the champion will stand.

Author's note: Alright, that's the prologue. I'm mainly writing this story to brush up on my writing skills, since I haven't done any writing in years. Also, this gives me practice with first person POV.

I also hope to experiment with different plot elements to see how I can utilize them in written form. In addition to that, I'm hoping to practice "world construction" and character development. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimor: I don't own Pokemon. This belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and other corresponding companies.

**Pokemon Trainer Red Lesson 1: The Beginning**

_Pokedex Research Project HANDY505_

_Originally proposed by Professor Samuel Oak_

_As negotiated with the Pokemon League, three new trainers will be selected for the project. As the league is suffering from a shortage of trainers, the league requested new trainers for the project. In addition, the trainers will be given specifically bred pokemon suited for harsh trainer life and top tier battling. This is to improve the trainers' probability of survival in the routes. In addition, the competitive advantage and the basic project requirements will lead the trainer to take part in the gym challenge and eventual the Pokemon League. _

_The primary purpose of the project is to record, update, and create a complete guide of all the pokemon in the world. As new pokemon are discovered frequently, it is becoming more difficult to observe each species in their natural habitat. Additionally, each species are different and trainers possess different methods to train them, so universal real life experience will replace long time periods of observation. Data will be cross referenced with each other to determine correct information._

_The latest version of the Pokedex will be the first true electronic database. It contains several important features for research. First off, it will record basic physical parameters of the pokemon such as weight and height and will automatically take detailed notes. Second, it will make a note on where the pokemon was found and if the pokemon has been tagged with a trainer id. In addition, it will correlate this data with the database to show where certain pokemon are most likely to be found. Lastly, trainers will be able to add notes to the Pokedex for their own personal use. These notes will be made available to us in order to improve the system and update the current database. _

_This will create a permanent inflow of new information that would normally be difficult to obtain. Another benefit is by using this data provided by trainers in the field, it will be possible to estimate when pokemon swarms will appear and the threat level. _

_Pokedex HANDY505 will be released to the public after the results from the experiment are quantified and the results look promising. _

_The pokemon selected for the project are charmander, squirtle, and bulbasaur. This information will remain secret so the trainers can choose themselves upon arrival. _

_Applicants from new trainers are needed._

(-o-)

Professor Oak's once in a lifetime opportunity.

To be Oak's aide and run his errands.

Through a collaboration with the Pokemon League, three new trainers will beta test the new Pokedex, collecting new and original information on pokemon.

The brand new model HANDY505.

Given specifically bred pokemon.

Special clearance among the Kanto region.

A fully funded, well paid internship.

And here I am, staring at the kindly written rejection through tears.

"Red. It's okay. Sometimes, you can't get everything you want in life. I know it seems harsh now, but that's the way it is. You just have to make the best with what you have."

I turn to see my mom.

I always hated worrying her. Since my father left before I was born, we were always tight with money. She worked several jobs to keep us aloft, so she always looked tired. However, whenever she was home, she would try to keep a smile on her face.

So that I wouldn't have to worry.

I didn't know for the longest time.

And I think she would have preferred that I didn't know.

"We finally had enough for the exam."

I need to set out.

"We'll have to work hard and save for a starter and pokedex."

That will take years.

"I'll make it work. Don't worry about it."

A successful pokemon trainer could make quite a bit of money. In fact, it is one of the best ways to get a more comfortable desk job.

As a trainer, I'd make enough to support both of us. Maybe enough, so that Mom only had to work one job. Maybe enough for her to quit altogether.

You don't have to be good in competitions. Sure, winning tournaments can help a trainer become rich, but that's not easy. In fact, most trainers simply catch, train, and sell pokemon for a living. It couldn't be that hard.

I can just take the cheapest starter and I don't even need a pokedex. I'll make do.

"I don't want you to go with a wild rattata... and a pokedex can save your life! It's dangerous out there!"

She was right, of course. Corpses are found all the time. Some mauled to death. Some because of people.

You hear stories all the time from the coworkers...the news...passing trainers.

"I'll be fine. I'm pretty lucky."

"Red. I'm afraid to lose you out there."

"..."

That's where our conversation ended.

I excused myself to take a walk.

(-o-)

I enjoy walking near Route 1 for a break.

For many young residents of Pallet Town, Route 1 represents the world beyond. It's the only road that leads directly to another city.

Even though there is a straight, cleared path, wild pokemon roam this area. Therefore, it's important to have your own for protection. However, not any pokemon will do.

New trainers are allowed to purchase a "starter" pokemon. These pokemon have been raised from birth to be relatively docile and can obey simple commands. They are also still fairly young. It isn't until a trainer possesses a gym badge before they can purchase more battle ready pokemon.

For this reason, they are normally unsuitable for competition initially. They may move to protect their trainer from a wild pokemon long enough to get away, but may be unwilling to stay for a prolonged battle.

As a starter pokemon becomes attached to their trainer and evolves, they may become more aggressive and more suitable for higher competition battles.

Most trainers become extremely attached to their starters and superstitions arose from that.

A typical trainer's career ends when their starter is rotated out of their party. Most trainers lose the drive after their starter is gone. It is important to pick a dependable starter or to get over that loss.

For this reason, most of the higher end starters are as expensive as battle ready pokemon.

On the other hand, the lower end starter pokemon are extremely cheap.

They are usually pokemon that are very common. These starters are extremely timid due to the abuse they received. After some training, they will be good pets, but useless for competitions.

Most people are unable to differentiate between the higher and lower end. Because of this, many new trainers end up hurt... or...

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!"

I blink back into focus.

I had walked into route 1. I didn't even notice.

Looking back, I squint as the sun shines into my eyes. There's a person in a white trench coat running towards me.

"It's unsafe! There's a wild pokemon loose there!"

I recognize this voice. It's very gentle and sweet.

It's-

My thoughts are cutoff as a yellow blur obstructs my sight... followed by a red and white ball to my face.

"Aahh!"

I grip my face in pain.

I stumble and fall as the blur uses my head as a stepping stone.

"Rizzo! Go!"

The person in the trench coat blows a whistle and the red-orange canine sprints in front of the blur with suprising agility.

"Pi! Chu!"

Coming to a stop, I see the yellow blur is actually a yellow mouse-like pokemon.

Two fast blows of the whistle.

The dog lunges at the mouse, mouth bared open for a _bite_. It snags the mouse by the ear.

The person behind me throws a second pokeball at the mouse... but another miss. With a shout, the dog is hit with a shock and the mouse rolls back out of the ball's way.

"Rizzo!"

The unknown person sprints towards the dog, as it whimpers.

It's on the ground twitching, unable to move.

"Pi!"

With a cute battle yell, the mouse sprints towards the two, it's cheeks sparking with electricity. The person screams.

Reaching down, I grab the pokeball that hit me. Immediately, I jump in front of the two.

The mouse slows to a stop, eyeing me.

I kneel down and hold out my hand.

The mouse retracts at first, but then it slowly moves and smells my hand. I smile.

There is something about this pokemon. I feel like there is something special, something important about it. I don't know what it is, but I know what I have to do.

SMACK!

I smash the pokeball into the mouses face as fast as I can. The mouse is sucked in. The ball drops to the ground and shakes.

One...

Two...

Three...

The ball lies still.

I caught it!

"Hey, thanks for the help."

I finally have a clear look at the person as the dog is recalled to its ball. And I immediately blush.

"Oh Red! How have you been!"

She had light brunette hair that accented her face that reached to mid back. A green headband keeps her hair in place.

Daisy Oak.

Professor Oak's granddaughter. She's a famous coordinator. After becoming the Spring Pokemon Contest's Grand Champion, she moved back to Pallet to help her grandfather with his research.

When I was younger, she helped my mom out by occasionally babysitting me. I'll admit, I still have a crush on her.

"..."

I hand her the pokeball, hoping she won't see the red on my cheeks.

"Still as quiet as ever I see! Anyway, this one's been a real problem lately. I'm surprised that you were able to calm it down!"

I nod my head and look down.

I wish I had something to cover my face with.

"Oh, it's too bad you weren't able to get into grandfather's pokedex project? I told him you'd be a great choice. Seeing how you caught that pichu, all doubts are gone."

Ah, she knew about that?

"Projects like these are extremely good opportunities. Many new trainers are basically bred for this. And a lot of politics become involved. That might have pushed you off. Hey, why the long face?"

I slowly tell her. How, if I received this, everything would be okay. My mother wouldn't have to worry. I'd be set with funding. I'd have a great starter and a state of the art pokedex. How I'd make enough, that we'd be happy.

A soft hand rubs my head.

"Red. Come with me."

Daisy leads me to her house.

I haven't been here before. When Daisy looked after me, it was always at our place.

I look around at how large her house is. Bookshelves full of books about pokemon. A trophy case that was full. A large map of Kanto.

Daisy motions me to sit down as she walks to the kitchen.

She returns after a few minutes placing a cup of tea under me.

"I usually have tea around this time. This is really good! It's from Celadon City."

I take a sip.

She's right, it is good.

"Red. Why is being a trainer important to you?"

To help my mom.

"Yes, but why a trainer?"

It's a job that can pay well. I'd have to be older to get a job that would pay as much.

"No, Red. You don't understand. Why is it important to you?"

I don't understand. It's to help my mom. What other reason do I need?

"Red. That is a noble reason, but it probably won't take you very far. Not as a trainer. Being a trainer is a dangerous career. You need a reason for _you_ to get far."

Is it really that important? I don't care about competing in the league. I just need the money.

"I can see it in you."

Daisy turns my face so she is looking me in the eyes. I blush at the close contact.

"There's something about you that tells me you can go far. Call it an intuition."

A girl's intuition?

"A trainer's."

She's serious.

"Grandfather always told me to trust it. And you handled the pichu somehow."

I don't understand.

"Red. I've been needing an assistant for a while. So I'll hire you as _my_ assistant."

I blink.

What is she talking about?

"It might not be as good as grandfather's project, but it's definitely better than nothing. I can give you a small paycheck, a pokemon, and a pokedex."

What? For real?

"I've talked it over with your mom while you were out. She said that it would be okay."

This is real.

"She wants you to find your dream."

My dream?

"And I have a job for you."

Wait, a job? Now?

"I need you to go to Viridian city. There's a parcel there that I want you to pick up."

That sounds easy enough.

"And afterwards, I need you to go to Pewter City and wait for further instructions."

That, less so.

"Go home for today and get ready. I'll give you everything tomorrow."

This is my one chance.

I thank Daisy and sprint home.

(-o-)

Mom and I discussed the it. It paid enough for what I wanted, but I would have to earn more if I wanted to accomplish anything as a trainer. I could start by catching a swarm of pidgeys.

Mom surprised me with new clothes. Jeans, black t-shirt, a red coat, shoes, and a hat. It's perfect as a trainer uniform.

I packed everything that I would need. Extra clothes, food, and the potion that I was saving. A small tent, a sleeping bag, and a lighter.

I was ready to see the world.

(-o-)

In the morning, I dressed in my new clothes prior to going to Daisy's house.

"Morning Red."

I nod a greeting.

"Remember your job?"

Well, of course I do.

"Good. It seems like you're ready. Follow me to the lab."

The Oak laboratory isn't very far. About a 10 minute walk. It's the backyard that's huge. Designed to take care a multitude of different pokemon.

Inside the laboratory are several aides bustling about working on different projects. Some are going through books, others through computer databases. Several were dressed as ranch hands to help feed the pokemon in the back.

"Wait in my office. I'll be back."

Daisy's office is quite clean, probably due to cleanliness habits.

There's a PC on the side with a program up.

I click on the next button.

An image of Professor Oak appears.

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon Prof!"

A pink pokemon with a horn appears next to him.

"This world is inhabited by creatures called pokemon! For some people, pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself... I study pokemon as a profession."

Oak recalls the pokemon.

"But first tell me about yourself! Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

Uh, boy.

"What is your name?"

Cookie?

"Right! So your name is Cookie!"

Okay, this program is a little weird.

"This is my grandson. ...Erm, what was his name again?"

Oh this is too rich. It's taking everything I have not to burst out laughing.

"That's right! I remember now! His name is Douche!"

I can't believe this is an option.

"Cookie! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!"

"Having fun?"

Daisy peers over my shoulder giggling.

"Douche? Well, Green wanted to be in the program, stuff like this is bound to happen."

Yup. He's clearly asking for it.

"Here."

Daisy hands me a pokeball and a red square device.

"That's the copy of the Pokedex HANDY505 that I was given. Use it often while you're out. It includes a note feature for individual pokemon so pay attention to detail."

I pocket the pokedex.

I'm more interested in the pokemon anyways.

"You're starter is the pichu from yesterday."

Uh, what?

"It's technically trained as a starter, but it's a little wild obviously."

Little? Didn't it try to kill you yesterday? Can't I have an actual starter?

"But it seemed to like you well enough, and I won't be able to get a new starter for another month."

A month? Forget it, I'll take it. It'll be better than a rattata.

"Red. You don't have to rush to Pewter. Take your time. You'll benefit more from seeing the sights."

Right, stop every so often and smell the roses.

"Contact me as soon as you arrive in Viridian City. Good luck."

(-o-)

This may be the last time I see my home in a while.

Goodbye room.

Goodbye TV.

Goodbye house.

Goodbye Mom.

"Right. All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV."

Mom hugs me, tears in her eyes.

"Be safe out there. You don't have to risk anything. Come back often."

I will. No reason not to.

Then I hear it as I'm leaving.

"I just can't shake this feeling that I won't see you again."

(-o-)

Breathe in! Breathe out!

Breathe in! Breathe out!

I take my first step into route 1.

This is how my journey begins.

Soon Pallet disappears behind me.

Oh no! I forgot! The most important thing!

I take out my only pokeball and release the pichu.

Staring at the Pichu, I get that feeling again. Like there is something special about it. Like this was meant to be.

This feeling goes away as I block it's electric attack with my face.

(-o-)

_Pokedex Entry 1: #172 Pichu_

_Type: Electric _

_Species: Tiny Mouse Pokemon_

_Average Height: 0.3 m_

_Average Weight: 2.0 kg_

_Current pichu is below average height and weight. Found near Pallet Town. _

_Trainer Notes: The electric sacks in its cheeks, while small, can emit large amounts of electricity... if enough electricity is stored. However, as the pokedex states, pichu is not able to control it yet and shocks itself occasionally. Due to the fact that it normally doesn't store a large amount of electricity and has a difficult time controlling it, it is considered low tier for competitive battling. _

_It's taking a liking to fruits and my hidden bag of beef jerky. _

_The tiny mouse can be quite aggressive. It is willing to shock you despite hurting itself. They are normally supposed to the quite timid and cute. That is why pichu are popular pets. _

A/N: In generation 1, the pokedex was an electronic encyclopedia prototype that was somehow well known (a couple trainers mentioned wanting one). Now, wifi is everywhere so the pokedex changed to having a locally stored database that can be updated through wifi. Not that wifi will help anyone much in the middle of nowhere or in a cave. Second, it's important to note that some of the pokedex notes can be argued, as many people do. One running theory is that the trainer is making the pokedex entries, so that's a feature. The name HANDY505 is listed on the card for the pokedex.

As for entries, would it be better to do separate entries or to do smaller stories to show certain traits. Currently, as I foresee it, it's not practical to keep up with pokedex entries unless it's important, but I can probably think of something.


End file.
